mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
UFC 205
New York City, New York |attendance = 20,427 |gate = 17,700,000 |previous_event = The Ultimate Fighter Latin America 3 Finale: dos Anjos vs. Ferguson |following_event = UFC Fight Night: Mousasi vs. Hall 2 |hidea = |sherdog = }} UFC 205: Alvarez vs. McGregor was a mixed martial arts event produced by the Ultimate Fighting Championship that was held on November 12, 2016 at Madison Square Garden in New York City, New York. Background This event was the first UFC event hosted in New York City. It was also the first UFC event hosted in the state of New York after the longtime professional MMA ban was revoked in early 2016. To this point, UFC 7 was the only event contested in the state, taking place in September 1995 in Buffalo. The UFC worked tirelessly to surpass the law that forbade professional mixed martial arts events in the state, including a drastic measure: they announced an event (UFC 197) for the Madison Square Garden, despite the ban still being in effect. However, it was announced that a preliminary injunction allowing the promotion to hold the event was denied by a federal judge. The event was eventually moved and contested in the promotion's home base of Las Vegas, Nevada. The event was headlined by a UFC Lightweight Championship bout between then champion Eddie Alvarez and UFC Featherweight Champion Conor McGregor. This was the second time in UFC history that champions in different divisions fought for the same title. The first time was at UFC 94 on January 31, 2009, when then-welterweight champion Georges St-Pierre defended his title against then-lightweight champion B.J. Penn. Alvarez was originally expected to make his first title defense against undefeated contender Khabib Nurmagomedov, but it was announced on September 21 that Alvarez missed the contract deadline for the bout and in consequence it was expected to take place at UFC 206 in December. Meanwhile, McGregor was previously expected to challenge for the lightweight title at UFC 196 in February against then champion Rafael dos Anjos. Dos Anjos eventually pulled out due to a broken foot and the bout never materialized. A UFC Welterweight Championship bout between the champion Tyron Woodley and five-time kickboxing world champion Stephen Thompson took place at the co-main event. A third title fight, a UFC Women's Strawweight Championship bout between the champion Joanna Jędrzejczyk and Karolina Kowalkiewicz was also part of the card. The duo met previously in their amateur days in 2012, when Jędrzejczyk defeated Kowalkiewicz via submission in the Amatorska Liga MMA Tournament final. A potential middleweight title eliminator between former UFC Middleweight Champion Chris Weidman and 2000 Olympic silver medalist and former world champion in freestyle wrestling Yoel Romero took place at this portion of the event. A welterweight bout between former champion Robbie Lawler and former lightweight title challenger Donald Cerrone was the first confirmed bout of the event. However, just a few days after the announcement, it was revealed the Lawler decided to take a little more time to get ready for the fight after losing his title via knockout at UFC 201. He was replaced by The Ultimate Fighter: Team Jones vs. Team Sonnen middleweight winner Kelvin Gastelum, who was scheduled to face Jorge Masvidal one week earlier than the event. Opening the main card was a women's bantamweight bout between former Strikeforce and UFC Women's Bantamweight Champion Miesha Tate and Raquel Pennington. Tate was Pennington's coach during The Ultimate Fighter: Team Rousey vs. Team Tate. Results Fight card *Lightweight bout: Conor McGregor def. Eddie Alvarez © by TKO (punches) in Round 2 (3:04) *Welterweight bout: Tyron Woodley © def. Stephen Thompson by Draw (majority) in Round 5 (5:00) *Women's Strawweight bout: Joanna Jędrzejczyk © def. Karolina Kowalkiewicz by Decision (unanimous) in Round 5 (5:00) *Middleweight bout: Yoel Romero def. Chris Weidman by KO (flying knee and punches) in Round 3 (0:24) *Women's Bantamweight bout: Raquel Pennington def. Miesha Tate by Decision (unanimous) in Round 3 (5:00) Preliminary Card (Fox Sports 1) *Featherweight bout: Frank Edgar def. Jeremy Stephens by Decision (unanimous) in Round 3 (5:00) *Lightweight bout: Khabib Nurmagomedov def. Michael Johnson by Submission (kimura) in Round 3 (2:31) *Middleweight bout: Tim Boetsch def. Rafael Natal by TKO (punches) in Round 1 (3:22) *Welterweight bout: Vincente Luque def. Belal Muhammed by KO (punches) in Round 1 (1:19) Preliminary Card (UFC Fight Pass) *Catchweight (161.6 lbs) bout: Jim Miller def. Thiago Alves by Decision (unanimous) in Round 3 (5:00) *Women's Bantamweight bout: Liz Carmouche def. Katlyn Chookagian by Decision (split) in Round 3 (5:00) References Category:2016 in mixed martial arts Category:Ultimate Fighting Championship events